


香

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 罗路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 19





	香

路飞和人相处向来没有什么隐私意识，男孩能够轻易模糊自己与他人之间的边界感，就算是罗和路飞相处久了也会不自觉地忘记一些常识礼貌，比如：进别人房间之前要先敲门。更何况没有人会在进路飞的房间之前敲门，那孩子向来对人坦荡，没有什么需要隐藏的，除了现在。

罗已经叫出了一半的称呼噎在喉咙，红心船长此刻半张着嘴的样子有些滑稽，男人就这样僵在门口，因为房间里正在发生的事。罗这冷不丁的一声显然吓到了路飞，趴在床上的男孩颤了一下，然后就是一声绝对不应该从价值15亿的凶恶海贼嘴里发出的声音传来，  
“哈啊……”

路飞发出这种过了头的声音之后就从被子里抬起头，男孩潮红的脸颊转向门口的红心船长，蒙着水雾的大眼眯起来，像是要试图看清他到底是谁，  
“特拉男……”  
依旧是那样过头的嗓音，尾音带着哑，像是求助又像是拒绝，  
“你怎么来了？”

红心船长没有回答路飞的问题，而是紧紧地盯着床上的男孩，男人顿了一下，但还是迈步走进了房间，他的喉结滚动了一下，然后房门就发出了上锁的声音，  
“你在做什么？草帽当家的。”  
“我…我不知道…我好像生病了…”  
眼圈还泛着红的路飞茫然地回应男人。罗在路飞的疑惑中走向他，男人金色眼睛稍稍眯起来，  
“生病了？”

随着距离的缩短，罗看得也越发清楚，男孩赤裸着身体陷在床上的被子里，他的怀里抱着一件宽大的毛衣，很眼熟的一件。路飞身上的皮肤泛着红，和他的眼睛一样，脊背上的汗好像能蒸腾出水汽。走的近了罗就闻到了一种所有男人都熟悉的气味。男人的视线移向了路飞的腿间，男孩的双腿紧紧夹着那件柔软的毛衣，深色的料子和腿间的皮肤相衬，腿根处还在微微颤抖。

“是啊！没出海的时候，艾斯教过我一次，说长大了就是会这样。可是从那之后就再也没有过，我以为只要那一次就是长大了！”  
路飞好像终于从那种奇怪的情态中脱离了，男孩的嗓音又恢复到了平时的元气，只是要更沙哑一点。他信任地看着自己的同盟者，向罗述说自己的烦恼，浑然不觉男人的眼神变化，  
“特拉男…特拉男是医生对吧？我是生病了吗？”  
男孩猛地抬起头，与走到床前的罗对视。

“不是生病，草帽当家的。倒不如说，你要是做不到这个才是真的生病了。”  
医生居高临下地看着赤裸的男孩，他的视线再一次落到那件毛衣上。那是罗的衣服，在乘坐千阳号时穿的一件毛衣，离开后就不见了。罗以为是自己不小心弄丢了，没想到居然会在这里看见。

男人弯下腰贴近路飞的脸颊，与男孩的眼睛对视，罗骨节分明的手指落在那件旧毛衣上，  
“这是我的衣服，草帽当家的。”  
罗的语气就像是在等路飞给自己一个解释。男孩没有回答，而是主动凑近了眼前的红心船长，这突然的举动反倒让罗稍稍后退了一点。

路飞像是小狗一样嗅起了罗身上的气味。男孩的鼻子轻轻皱起，在罗的脖颈和胸膛到处吸气，最后路飞突然紧紧搂住了同盟者的腰，男孩埋在罗的怀里深深吸了一口，像是对待什么美味一样。路飞从男人的胸膛抬起头，笑嘻嘻地看向罗，脸上还带着一点迷醉和得意，  
“确实是特拉男的味道！”

男孩柔软的手掌捧住了罗的脸颊，向后躺倒，顺势把人拉倒在自己身上，  
“之前闻到毛衣上的味道就不知不觉地做了这样的事，刚才闻到了特拉男身上的味道，我就又想要做这样的事了。真是奇妙啊！这是特拉男的果实能力吗？”  
男孩亮晶晶的眼睛与罗对视，像是一个邀请。  
“我倒是没想到，草帽当家的居然有这种癖好。”  
男人露出了一个恶劣的笑容。

“什么癖好？”  
男孩困惑地歪了一下头，不等罗回答就自顾自地开口，  
“我喜欢特拉男…”  
伏在路飞身上的男人因为这句话瞳孔紧缩了一下，路飞把脸颊埋进罗的颈窝，他又深深地吸了一口气，  
“…身上的味道。”  
话音刚落，路飞就被男人推回了床铺。

红心船长站起身，脸上的懊恼一闪而过，路飞疑惑地看着罗，  
“黑鸦片。”  
“什么？”  
“香水的名字，要是喜欢就叫你的船员给你买一瓶，草帽当家的。”  
罗板起脸，收敛了之前的调笑态度，眼睛也不肯再与路飞对视，视线下垂落到皱巴巴的毛衣上，  
“衣服还给我，草帽当家的。”

“干嘛突然生气？！”  
路飞不但没把毛衣交出去，反倒抱的更紧了，像是什么宝贝一样。  
“不给！到了我手里就是我的！”  
男孩瞪着大眼与罗对峙，男人仿佛也被路飞的孩子气感染了一样，幼稚地和他吵起来，  
“大名鼎鼎的草帽船长偷人衣服？”  
“才不是偷，明明是特拉男忘在千阳号上的。”  
“那为什么不还我？”  
“不想还就不还！”

男孩还仗着自己的橡胶脸蛋向罗做起了鬼脸，  
“略略略…就不还！”  
红心船长向床上的小混蛋逼近，长腿屈膝压在柔软的床铺，男人的阴影把路飞整个人遮住。橡胶脸蛋被男人一手捏住，鬼脸变成了滑稽的模样。嘴唇被迫嘟起，男孩还在含含糊糊地嚷嚷，手臂在男人的胸膛肩背胡乱拍打，完全是个任性小鬼。

“别闹了，草帽当家的。”  
男人压低了嗓音，男孩的双手手腕被男人擒住压在头顶，漂亮的金色眼睛与路飞对视，男人的眼角泛起一点红色，像是忍耐又像是渴求，  
“别闹了。”  
罗的嗓音变得沙哑，他更轻声地重复了一遍。两位船长的脸颊贴的很近，几乎能听到彼此的呼吸。路飞也放弃了挣扎，他乖顺地被男人压在身下，与罗对视。

男孩突然笑了起来，嘴角大大地咧开，他向上抬起脸颊，啄吻罗的唇瓣。只是轻轻地亲了一下，然后就立刻离开，男人的眼睛稍稍瞪大，他盯着路飞带着笑意的眼睛，就像是想要从中看出什么一样。男人握着路飞手腕的手掌收紧，那让路飞不自在地蜷了一下手指，罗似乎是注意到了路飞的不适，他松开了自己的手掌，  
“你总是这样…草帽当家的。我真不知道你到底在想些什么……”

男人的眼睛垂下来，露出一个自嘲的笑容，他缓慢地从男孩身上离开，  
“算了，你明明什么都不懂……”  
一只手掌抓住了罗的手腕，也打断了罗接下来的话语，  
“那就教我，特拉男。”  
路飞紧紧抓住了男人的手腕，男孩坐起身，赤裸的身体坦荡荡地展示给男人，此刻的路飞表情格外认真，他的眼睛上抬，仿佛逼视一般看着罗，男孩坚定的声音传来，  
“我不懂的东西，特拉男想让我明白的东西，让特拉男觉得困扰的东西，把这些，全都告诉我。”

路飞得到了罗的回答，那是一个真正的吻。缺氧让路飞头脑昏沉，他只能在罗的引领下重新倒回床铺。男人的膝盖挤进男孩的腿间，毛衣与男孩的隐私处摩擦，让路飞溢出了一声呻吟，男孩的双腿再次夹紧，罗的膝盖也被夹住，热度隔着裤子透进来，仿佛能把人的皮肤灼伤，  
“你刚才是怎么做的？草帽当家的。”  
男人沙哑的声音和热气一起扑在男孩耳边，那让路飞下意识颤抖了一下。

“要我做给你看吗？”  
男孩的眼睛又起了一层水雾，他迷蒙地看着罗，就像是一个普通的午餐提议。罗的眼睛沉下来，那是猎食者的眼神，男人身上的香气好像也变得幽深起来，像是在午夜涌动的引诱。路飞仿佛丝毫没有察觉这样的危险，又或者他不在乎，海贼总是喜欢挑战危险。路飞在罗的注视下晕乎乎地笑起来，他毫不羞涩的开始“表演”。

罗是个擅长忍耐的人，这一点倒不像是个海盗。他早早就明白拥有耐心才能得到更多的奖励。男人的腰背依靠床头，手臂压在自己曲起的膝盖上，他用手掌撑着自己的下颌，做出合格的观众姿态。路飞就跪坐在罗的面前，像是被困在男人的视野之中。罗的毛衣依旧夹在路飞的双腿之间，男孩捉住了衣服的一支袖子。柔软的橡胶人弯下腰肢，把脸颊埋进袖口，仿佛那里真的有罗的手掌。

织物的纤维随着男孩双腿的挤压开始摩擦大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，隐秘处也不可避免地感受到毛料带来的搔痒，那让男孩从喉咙里发出呻吟，却被袖口堵在唇中，含糊破碎的声音传出，就像是在被男人用手指玩弄唇舌。罗的衣服足够宽大，路飞胸口的细嫩也随着弯腰的动作与毛衣贴合，敏感的乳尖在于毛料的摩擦中变得红肿，罗看见路飞握着衣服的手掌在胸前狠狠擦过，  
“哈啊…又痒又痛，可是…”  
男孩抬起头看向男人，露出完全沉溺在情欲中的表情，  
“…好舒服，特拉男。”

男人此刻的观赏姿态似乎不再那么放松，罗的腰背稍稍直起，换了一边身子支撑自己，就连嗓音也变得有些干涩，  
“只是这样你就满足了吗？草帽当家的。”  
热衷享乐的草帽船长当然不会止步于此，男孩的手掌已经伸向腿间，在毛衣的遮盖下罗只能看到路飞动作的起伏，可是男孩身体的潮红和无法抑制的呻吟却更让人浮想联翩。

草帽船长抬起了自己的另一只手，指尖被唇瓣含住，软舌在口腔中与手指交缠，多余的唾液顺着手指流下。被濡湿的指尖来到胸口，揉弄自己红肿的乳尖，胸前的软肉沾染上淫靡的水迹，路飞向前挺起胸脯，手指间的动作也越发粗暴。男孩毫不掩饰自己放浪的呻吟，他专心地享受性欲带来的快乐。

随着快感的聚集，男孩的腰背向前蜷起，腿间的动作也越发剧烈。指甲一次不小心的剐蹭让路飞的身体颤抖起来，男孩仿佛无力支撑自己了一样，向前倒进柔软的被子中，凌乱黑发下的脖颈、汗湿的脊背、还有腰臀之间诱人的曲线，全都展示给房间里唯一的观众。身体的颤抖和潮红似乎都在宣告他已经到达了极限，可是贪婪的小海盗还在继续自己手上的动作，柔软的掌心包裹着青涩的性器，在撸动中用拇指指腹揉弄敏感的顶端。胸前已经红肿一片，可是指尖还是紧紧掐着乳首不放，直到男孩从被子里发出一声高亢的尖叫，他才终于停下了对自己的索取。

男孩泛着红晕的漂亮身体侧倒向一边，他急促地喘息着，仿佛彻底脱力了一般。路飞的手臂放松地摊在床铺上，纤细的腕骨格外适合被握在掌心把玩，罗也正是这样做的。草帽船长被男人握着手腕拖到自己怀里，小海盗身体的重量压在男人腿上，那是罗少有的体验。

男人的手掌抚过路飞的手臂，皮肤热烘烘地贴着罗的掌心，似乎能感知到肌肉的轻微颤动。这些纤长紧实的肌肉使得草帽船长的身体修长而轻盈。肌肉能够为身体提供力量和柔韧，所以草帽船长总是十分灵巧。罗曾经见过路飞战斗中的轻盈，男孩轻飘飘地踩过敌人的肩膀，只是足尖轻点就足矣借力，好像一点重量也没有。但是现在，草帽船长沉溺于性爱的余韵，身上的肌肉放松无力，沉甸甸地坠在男人怀里，就像是终于被捕获的猎物。

皮肤热度和肌肉松弛让路飞的身体变得越发柔软，就像是正在融化的橡胶，罗拢着男孩的手臂甚至可以说是小心翼翼，好像一不小心他就会从男人的臂弯中流出去，只剩下男人手心里的纤细腕骨被紧紧握住。那件格外狼狈的毛衣终于离开了路飞的身体，男孩的腿间暴露在罗的眼前，过度使用的性器柔顺地垂下，罗的手掌覆了上去，轻轻摆弄那根已经泛红的可怜东西。

路飞还处在不应期，罗为他带来的快感就格外恼人，草帽船长在男人怀里发出不适的哼声，却没有得到任何宽容。罗依旧专心地试图让掌心里的东西硬起来，甚至用指尖磨蹭顶端敏感的小眼。路飞伸出双臂搂住男人的脖颈，好像这样就能减轻那磨人的快感似的。罗的另一只手掌也开始在路飞身上游走，耳后，脖颈，锁骨，侧腰，小腹，这些被草帽船长忽略的敏感带全都被男人挑逗。这些逗弄让男孩的呼吸越发急促，路飞开始胡乱扭动腰肢，臀肉压着男人的腿间磨蹭，迫使男人闷哼了一声。

还不等路飞再做些什么挑衅的举动，整个人就被罗翻过来压在床上，红心船长的重量从背后压在男孩身上，裤链被拉开的声音在房间里格外清晰。罗咬住了路飞后颈的皮肉，尖利的犬齿只是陷进皮肤就不再继续，含糊低沉的声音传进路飞的耳朵，  
“还能硬起来吗？草帽当家的。”  
路飞已经没有精力回应罗了，他的注意力都集中在试图挤进后穴的手指上。

路飞没有经历过这个，身体下意识地想要绷紧，但是刚才的挑逗让草帽船长彻底没有了力气，他的身体此刻柔软得就像在发起邀请。罗的手指轻易地探入了软穴，只是稍稍搅弄几下，里面就变得柔软湿润。男孩的手掌紧紧抓住床铺，从未体验过的特殊快感让路飞头脑昏沉，他含含糊糊地喊着罗的名字。

当罗进入的时候，男孩的喊叫就一下哽在喉咙里，过了好一会儿才发出一声沙哑的泣音。柔软的甬道被开拓，与进食完全不同的饱胀感从小腹传来，腰肢被男人的手掌牢牢握住，所有的挣扎都被身上的罗镇压，男孩仰起头，发出带着哭腔的呻吟，  
“唔嗯…太大了……”  
男人的唇齿从后颈来到了耳朵，小巧的耳垂被牙齿厮磨，  
“你要我教你的就是这个，现在后悔可来不及了，草帽当家的。”

猛烈地冲撞打断了路飞可能说出的拒绝，男孩的啜泣和粘稠的水声一同响起，罗的亲吻落在男孩的脊背，红痕和齿印布满了路飞背后的每一寸肌肤，罗从踏入这个房间时就想这么做了。路飞无力地伏在床上，随着男人的节奏摇晃，特殊的快感从交合处传来，那让路飞越发没有力气，连刚才的哭叫都变成了小声地喘息。

那件毛衣又被男孩抓到怀里，路飞把脸颊埋进皱巴巴的衣物里，像是贪恋巢穴的小兽。握住路飞腰肢的手掌却突然收紧，后穴里撞击的东西也突然狠厉起来，男孩被罗握着腰肢拉进怀里。红心船长捏住男孩的下颌，迫使他和自己对视，  
“你就那么喜欢那件衣服？”  
路飞用湿漉漉的眼睛看着罗，眼角的水迹和红晕让男孩看起来格外可怜，  
“味道…我喜欢那个……”

红心船长用亲吻堵住了路飞剩下的话，罗激烈地亲吻男孩，路飞甚至要在这个吻里窒息。路飞不明白罗为什么突然这样，就像罗也不明白，自己为什么还比不上一瓶香水，他甚至怀疑那瓶香水里是不是真的添加了什么成瘾药物，所以才能让草帽船长这么情有独钟。

罗不再给路飞开口的机会，激烈的性爱让路飞只能发出呻吟和哭叫，性器已经彻底无法硬起，后穴的快感却还在急剧地积累，男孩失去了疏解的方式，几乎是被迫学会了用后面高潮。只靠后穴高潮的草帽船长，模样格外下流，脸颊泛着熟透了的红，修长的四肢无力垂下，彻底失去反抗的力气，像是任人摆弄的乖巧玩具。粗大的性器在柔软的后穴出入，穴口红肿颤抖，被操弄得过于可怜，只有被顶到那里时才会哑着嗓子出声。等到精液射进去时，男孩的后穴就紧紧地绞住男人，明明一副贪吃的样子，却又因为小腹中过头的饱胀感哭个不停，只叫人想再狠狠操弄一番才好。

“不要了！”  
似乎只有在床上才能看见草帽船长服软的样子，男孩的身体蜷在罗怀里，只是被男人碰了一下就忍不住哭着讨饶。罗的手掌覆在路飞鼓胀的小腹上，  
“只是帮你把肚子里的东西弄出去，还是你想自己来，草帽当家的？”  
过了好一会儿罗也没有听见路飞的回应，反倒是规律的呼吸顺着男人的胸膛传来。

男人低下头看向路飞，男孩脸上满是被满足的贪餮，路飞已经没心没肺的睡过去了，就像是把一切都交给罗来定夺。路飞什么也没有交代，就像是随意的一夜情，只不过是为了满足自己初现的情欲。罗忍不住低下头在路飞的脖颈留下一个咬痕，  
“你可真是个不折不扣的海盗，草帽当家的。”

路飞来红心海贼团只是暂住，第二天潜水艇和千阳号就在大海上碰头了。刚睡醒的路飞打着哈欠闯进了罗的房间，直接跳到了男人的背上，差点把罗手里的咖啡撞翻，  
“醒了就赶紧回去，你的船员等你很久了。”  
罗说这话时没有回头，还像在和人发脾气。

“哦，知道了。”  
男孩揉了揉眼睛，慢吞吞地回应罗，可是身体却不肯从罗的背上下去，  
“可我还是好困……”  
一副要在罗身上睡过去的架势。男人却拿起了手边的一个小盒子，包装精致优雅，罗的手指紧紧地攥了一下，然后就轻佻地抛向身后，像是对待什么微不足道的东西，  
“这个给你，草帽当家的。”

草帽船长的身体反应比脑子快，抬手就接住了罗扔过来的东西，  
“这什么啊？”  
“你喜欢的那种香水，我这正好多了一瓶。”  
罗没有得到路飞的道谢，身后反倒是传来拆包装的声音，熟悉的香气在房间里蔓延开来，  
“我不要这个！”

罗猛地回头，看见正皱着鼻子的草帽船长，  
“任性也给我有个限度，草帽当家的。”  
路飞没有理会罗的黑脸，而是把脸颊埋进了男人的颈窝，男孩深深地吸了一口气，  
“我喜欢的是特拉男身上的味道，才不是香水。”  
湿润地触感从颈部皮肤传来，路飞正在舔舐自己的皮肤这个认知让罗愣了一下。仿佛兽类用气味标记所属，男孩急切地舔舐罗的皮肤。

路飞从始至终想要的都是罗身上的味道，这瓶香水只有洒在罗身上才有意义。

罗低下头与男孩对视，他从路飞的眼睛里看见了贪婪和迷恋。男人为此发出满足的叹息，草帽船长的确是一个真正的海盗。

返回千阳号的路飞背回了一个巨大的包裹，男孩蹲在栏杆上笑嘻嘻地与罗挥手告别，直到潜艇沉入海下，娜美才来得及询问包裹里都装了什么。  
“食物还有衣服，都是特拉男送我的！”  
航海士小姐的眼睛瞬间变成贝利，开始计算红心船长的慷慨相赠能为草帽团省下多少经费。罗宾则是想到了香波地重聚时海贼女帝送给路飞的那个巨大包裹，女人低笑起来，  
“很会照顾人呢，特拉男君。”

“诶？特拉男没有走吗？”  
刚从医务室出来的乔巴疑惑地开口，小驯鹿走向路飞和他的包裹，  
“怎么全是特拉男的气味？”  
“哦！因为这里面都是特拉男的衣服！”  
路飞得意地拍了拍身后的包裹，好像那是什么宝藏一样。  
“诶？！！！为什么是特拉男的衣服啊？！”

“那又如何？”  
红心船长喝着咖啡，十分平静地回应船员。  
“所有的衣服都给了草帽小子？所有？”  
佩金不可置信地再次发问。  
罗低下头喝了口咖啡，思索了一下才回答，  
“好像还有几件新的。”  
罗放下了手中的咖啡，打断了船员们的继续询问，  
“总之，现在向下一个岛出发。”  
男人环视了一圈，直到所有人一起回应，  
“遵命，船长！”  
男人才满意地收回视线，在心里补了一句，  
“去买衣服。”


End file.
